El Chupacabra (Scooby-Doo)
Charlene (aka El Chupacabra) is one of the two main antagonists of Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (the other being Mr. Smiley). She was voiced by Candi Milo. History We first catch sight of El Chupacabra when Fred's pen pal Alejo is playing xylophones in a celebration with his young son Jorge, along with their chihuahua Chiquita. They continue to play until Chiquita hears a terrible roar and notices an eerie green light. She runs off and Jorge follows. The boy and his dog run into the monster himself and as El Chupacabra swipes at Jorge, Alejo comes to his rescue and, running into town, cries out "El Chupacabra!" The townspeople, hearing this, run away in fear. When Scooby-Doo and the Mystery, Inc. gang arrive and meet up with Alejo, he warns them about the menacing beast. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo fall asleep and hear a noise, believing El Chupacabra is breaking into their home, but it turns out to be Fred. When the gang search for El Chupacabra and seek advice from a medicine man, little do they know that the beast is watching them. Alejo and his older brother Luis do the same thing until he is ambushed by El Chupacabra, who charges after him. He plunges over the edge of a cliff but saves himself in the nick of time and climbs up to safety. Fred, Daphne, and Velma realize that Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are missing. As they search for the two friends, they run into Luis and Alejo and the monster attacks. After a huge chase, the three of them manage to escape. The group realizes that the amusement park owner Mr. Smiley is trying to force the Oteros to sell their land. El Chupacabra appears once again and terrorizes the village. The El Chupacabra charges and chases after the friends, who then tricks him into getting his head stuck in a beehive while on the wheelbarrow. El Chupacabra is finally captured after he gets tangled up in a string of lights. The Mexican Bigfoot is revealed to be a crafty museum guide, who revealed to be Luis' fiancée, Charlene, who has been very cruel to him and used for his money, as she expresses her true romantic feelings to Mr. Smiley, much to Luis' distress. Meanwhile, Diego Fuente arrives and further explains that he rather than trying to harm, but actually trying to warn the Oteros and Mystery Inc. about Mr. Smiley and Charlene's plans after learning about it. The Mexican police arrests the humiliated Smiley and Charlene and sends them to prison. Appearance She has bushy blond hair and wears a pink blouse and an apron over her blue skirt. She also wears a yellow bangle on her right wrist and red earrings. After she was unmasked, she wore the fake museum guide's suit. Trivia *El Chupacabra is one out of many Scooby-Doo villains to be inspired by a monster from ancient folklore. *The depiction of El Chupacabra in this film is incorrect, especially since he is known as the Mexican Bigfoot, but he is nevertheless a true menace. But the rumor of it being an alien is popular. *Usually El Chupacabra is described as a coyote like beast with no fur or a green or blue skinned alien with spines down it's back that has long teeth. Navigation Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Female Category:Imprisoned Category:Animal Cruelty Category:In Love Category:Saboteurs Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Con Artists Category:Criminals Category:Cheater Category:Brutes Category:Vandals Category:Kidnapper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Golddiggers Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Creator Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Stalkers Category:One-Man Army Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Paranormal Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Thugs